


In Your Hands

by BarricadeButterfly



Series: My Enjoltaire One Shots [9]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Enjolras/Grantaire, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarricadeButterfly/pseuds/BarricadeButterfly
Summary: Enjolras has completed his best man duties at the wedding and now the reception is well under way he should be able to kick back and relax at last, but thanks to his boyfriend's earlier preparation, it's not quite that easy...Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoy!
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: My Enjoltaire One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927930
Kudos: 26





	In Your Hands

“Down it,” said Jehan as he pushed the shot glass into his friend’s hand and waited. “Go on, it’ll calm your nerves. You’re driving me insane with all the fidgeting.”

“I’m not nervous. As far as I can tell, my job’s just about done now,” said Enjolras with a self-satisfied nod to the newly married couple who were swaying in each other’s arms on the dancefloor, as if he himself was responsible for them arriving at this moment. In some ways, that was probably true. Being best friends to both Courfeyrac and Combeferre had led to an insane amount of duties as the best man at their wedding.

“Exactly. So no need to be so wound up is there? You’re killing my vibe. Just chill already. I think its safe to relax a bit and enjoy yourself now.”

“Yeah, why so tense Enj?”

The words – or more accurately the teasing tone of the voice that spoke them and the amused grin on the mouth that formed them – made Enjolras’ body spike with a rush of heated anger as he glared across the table at Grantaire. The knowing wink he received only made it worse and if Jehan hadn’t been right beside him, he would have had to say something. Jesus Christ, why had he ever agreed to this little game?

“Come on, drink up,” Jehan coaxed.

Enjolras purposely ignored Grantaire as he raised the shot glass to his face and wrinkled his nose disapprovingly at the unappealing odour of the clear liquid. “No thanks. Best man duties don’t involve cleaning up my own vomit. I’ll take a beer though if you wanna get one in for me while I go take a piss.”

Jehan just shrugged as he downed the shot himself on his way to the bar and Enjolras made his way round the table, moving quickly but not quickly enough to avoid being grabbed by the arm on his way past Grantaire.

“Don’t even think about it while you’re in there.”

It wasn’t the blatant arrogance, the maddening way Grantaire was enjoying this so much or even the lack of power that Enjolras was having to suffer for the occasion; being teased and goaded by his infuriating boyfriend was something Enjolras was used to; what was driving him insane was how much _he_ was enjoying it.

“Wouldn’t dare,” said Enjolras with a narrow-eyed stare that made Grantaire throw his head back and laugh. “You don’t need to enjoy this so much, you know.”

“Oh I think I do!” said Grantaire, as he leant forward to brush a kiss onto Enjolras’ cheek, taking the chance to whisper in his ear while he was there. “And don’t pretend you’re not loving it just as much. I know you too well.”

Enjolras felt himself shudder and Grantaire felt it too, which made it even more cruel when he reached a subtle hand into his own trouser pocket and pushed down on the button that was hidden there, eliciting an even greater tremble from his boyfriend who responded by grabbing his shoulder for support and closing his eyes for a second.

“Fuck R, stop it, you’re killing me,” Enjolras whispered with equally trembling breath as he fought to hold onto his composure.

Grantaire took his hand out of his pocket and wrapped it instead around his pint glass, grinning at the other man as he raised it to his mouth. “Just reminding you that I’ll know if you take it out… so I would suggest behaving yourself while you’re in there, yeah? Now don’t you have to piss?”

“You’re an evil fucker,” said Enjolras, partly believing it, and didn’t wait for Grantaire to have a chance to reply before he turned his back.

On his way to the gents, it occurred to Enjolras that the range on the remote control that was tucked away in Grantaire’s pocket probably wasn’t that great and in fact, Grantaire would never know if he seized the opportunity to remove its counterpart or at least take the batteries out.

But he wouldn’t and he knew he wouldn’t because truth be told, he didn’t actually want to. It was bordering on uncomfortable now but the promise of release whenever Grantaire deigned it fitting to offer such a thing was too enticing to ruin prematurely. Apparently, submission wasn’t always as horrendous as he had imagined. Not in this context, anyhow. Clearly all the normal rules he followed in life went out the window when it came to sex.

*

Grantaire was just downing the dregs from his pint glass when the text came through and he grinned to himself as he picked up his phone.

_-THERE’S NO ONE IN HERE._

It would be lying to say he wasn’t tempted to respond the way he knew Enjolras was hoping he would but Grantaire was determined not to give in. It was so rare that he got to play the dominant one in the relationship; trying to get Enjolras to loosen up enough to relinquish any type of control was a mammoth task in itself at the best of times. It would be foolish not to enjoy this for as long as he could make it last. Especially when he could tell how much Enjolras was enjoying it too, even if he wouldn’t let himself admit it. _Yet._

He was smiling to himself as he tapped out a reply.

- _YOU CAN TAKE A LEAK IN PEACE THEN._

- _THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT. PLEASE. FIVE MINUTES ALONE WITH YOU._

Grantaire steadied his breathing as he fought the urge to get up and run. He needed to be strong. God only knew when he’d get a chance like this again.

- _PATIENCE FFS. AND DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING IT YOURSELF. I WILL CHECK._

_-SADISTIC SEXY FUCKER._

Grantaire forced himself to end the conversation there and Jehan had returned with another round of drinks just moments before Enjolras also reappeared, looking even more frustrated than he had when he left.

Jehan offered a fresh pint of beer and looked concerned when, without a word, Enjolras took it from him and bringing it to his mouth, downed half of it in one go. “You ok Enj?”

“Uh-huh… thirsty,” said Enjolras, sucking in a long breath of air as he put the glass down. “Long day. Getting tired.”

Grantaire caught the pointed look that was just for him and mouthed ‘ _nice try’_ before he hopped down off his stool and made his way round the table to where Enjolras was stood in a particularly tense pose.

“You just gotta learn to relax a bit babe,” he said, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the dance floor. “Come on, I’ll help you.”

Enjolras groaned as he allowed himself to be pulled towards the spot lit floor where a handful of couples were slow-dancing to Etta James. Grantaire guided the other man’s arms up around his neck before he wrapped his own around Enjolras’ waist and began to sway them both in time to the gentle beat. Enjolras was clearly unimpressed but when Grantaire leaned close to kiss him, there was a smile on his face when he pulled away again a moment later.

“I guess I should be relieved it’s a slow song,” he muttered as he pressed his palms to the back of Grantaire’s neck. “Not to mention the fact that your hands are no longer in your pockets.”

“I wouldn’t get too comfortable. It’s still within my reach.”

“Comfortable? Really? Bad choice of word, R. I can firmly guarantee there is no risk of that in any way shape or form right now.”

Grantaire kissed him again, partly to stop him from complaining further and partly because he was starting to feel ever so slightly guilty now. “Is my baby suffering?”

Enjolras groaned as he hooked his chin over Grantaire’s shoulder and leaned further against his body, allowing the other man to take the weight of them both which, frankly, given the circumstances, was the least he felt entitled to. “Please… I’ll do anything for you.”

Holding Enjolras against him and rocking them both gently to the smooth music, Grantaire was all too aware of how easy it would be to stroke his hands just a little further out across the man’s behind and cup that beautiful ass in his palms, knowing somewhere within was buried the toy that he himself had placed there earlier. And he couldn’t deny that the thought of that was almost too enticing to resist as his hands started twitching longingly.

“I can feel you getting hard so don’t tell me you don’t want it too. Just think about how ready I am for you and how good it will feel as you fuck into me… feeling me clench tightly around your beautiful cock… I know my big strong man wants some relief too. Let me take it all,” Enjolras purred into his ear, nosing against the dark curls.

“Enjolras, do you want me to put my hand back in my pocket?”

It was true that it was taking every bit of Grantaire’s willpower to control his erection right now and he was so turned on that if he kept pressing his boyfriend’s groin to his in this way, he was going to explode right here and right now in his boxers that were already moist with the pre-cum that had escaped since this dance began. But he wasn’t going to give in either. Not that easily.

In response, Enjolras huffed out a frustrated sigh. “Sorry. I’ll behave.”

Grantaire continued to twirl his boyfriend in his arms to one more song before the dance floor began to fill for an up-tempo number that even he wasn’t cruel enough to subject Enjolras to in his current predicament. As they made their way back to the table where they had left their empty drinks glasses and jackets, Grantaire held onto Enjolras’ hand and smiled to himself at the way the other man’s fingers, warm and slightly damp, were digging so tensely into his palm. Perhaps this was bordering on cruel now. In spite of how much he wanted to enjoy this rare opportunity to be in charge, it was pointless if the man he loved wasn’t enjoying it just as much.

“Have you got our room key?”

Enjolras’ eyes widened hopefully as he grabbed his jacket from the stool it was draped it over. “In my pocket.”

“Good. Bring it and follow me.”

*

The DJ was successfully rousing most of the guests into a karaoke style eighties danceathon on the busy floor so it was easy to slip through the throngs of people and escape out into the hallway without anyone noticing. In the cooler air the other side of the doors, it was quiet and calm but Enjolras didn’t feel the effects of any of these things because his body was practically burning with desire by that point. It was so strong it felt like every shallow breath he inhaled was charged with electricity. It amazed him now that in all the time they had been a couple, he and Grantaire had never role played in this manner before. He didn’t like to relinquish control and the fact that Grantaire often reminded him that his infuriating tendency to be so _‘goddamn masterful’_ turned him on all the live long day, it was safe to assume that he too was happy with the balance in their relationship. Perhaps that was what made it so much fun.

The room they were staying in for the night was on the third floor and the quickest route was via the elevator. Once the doors pinged as they enclosed the two men in the small cubicle that started to rise, Enjolras wasted no time in trying to cease the moment that was presented but as he tried to push Grantaire up against the wall, the other man caught him by the arms and held him fast.

“Oh no you don’t,” he admonished with a stern expression that made Enjolras weaken in his grasp. “Try and take over and I won’t give you what you want, do you understand me Enjolras?”

He was trembling so much he couldn’t find the words to reply and just nodded fiercely which seemed to please Grantaire. By the time they arrived at their room and Grantaire unlocked the door, Enjolras was holding on so tightly to his hand that he didn’t entirely trust his legs to hold him up without the other man’s support. Grantaire’s physical strength was unquestionable and Enjolras loved the chance to enjoy it.

“Ok, this is what’s going to happen,” said Grantaire once they were safely shut away on the other side of the door and he was loosening his tie while Enjolras just stood there watching him with eyes that were hard not to melt into, had Grantaire not been so determined to keep up the act. “You’re going to take all your clothes off… and do it slowly so I can really enjoy watching you get naked.”

Enjolras did as he was instructed and while he was unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders, Grantaire unzipped his own trousers, slid his hand inside and began playing with himself. By the time Enjolras was stood before him in nothing but his skin, Grantaire’s breathing had become harder and he held out a hand and growled “Come here.”

Being able to bring his body into Grantaire’s arms and feel himself held with such strength and determination was rendering Enjolras a trembling mess but he could tell that it only increased his boyfriend’s appetite so he relaxed into his own weakness. Even the feel of Grantaire’s hands cupping his face as he kissed him was sending shockwaves through his body. It was as if every nerve ending had been turned up to the extreme.

“You feel so good R. So good,” Enjolras whispered shakily into Grantaire’s neck as he shivered at the hands running down his spine. “I want you so much it’s killing me.”

Grantaire said nothing to this but when his hand reached Enjolras’ behind, he clasped his fingers around the end of the plug that was nestled there and slowly started coaxing it out, making Enjolras groan as he paused and pushed it back in a little once or twice before removing it completely.

“Now turn around and show me that pretty ass before I wreck it. I want you on the bed, on all fours. Now, Enjolras.”

Again, Enjolras did as he was told without saying a word but he simply couldn’t hold in the groan that escaped from his lips when Grantaire climbed up behind him and ran his rough palms firmly over the other man’s cheeks, spreading them further apart, before he leant down and began to take him with his mouth.

“Think you might be enjoying this too much,” Grantaire breathed against Enjolras’ flushed skin and laughed softly as he drew away only for the other man to respond by trying to push himself back against his face. “What did I say about trying to take over Enj? Do I have to stop or can you control yourself?”

“M’sorry…. I wanna come R… please.”

Grantaire felt almost guilty when he resumed running his tongue around Enjolras’ rim, pushing it deeper and deeper inside and hearing how hard the other man was trying to stay silent as his excitement grew. When he knew Enjolras was moments away, Grantaire drew back up to his knees, making Enjolras cry out in desperation and despair.

“Is that controlling yourself?”

“I can’t… _fuck…_ can’t… please, R, _PLEASE!_ ”

It wasn’t that it was getting steadily harder to control himself, let alone keep Enjolras controlled either, and it wasn’t that he’d been trying to play it cool for so long that it was verging on sadistic; it wasn’t any of these things that broke Grantaire; it was the sound of a desperate sob caught in his boyfriend’s throat and the fact that he didn’t need to be able to see his eyes to know there were tears forming in them. The endless desire that consumed him continuously for this man rose up with vigour in his chest and kindled by the frighteningly deep love he also harboured, it was more than he could fight against anymore.

Leant on his knees and holding on firmly to Enjolras’ hips, Grantaire let his eyes fall upon the beautiful body stretched out in front of him; the soft blonde curls that he loved to tangle his fingers in and the way they gathered in a little knot at the nape of his neck, the strong curve of muscle on his shoulders, the shadow that fell between his shoulder blades, the sleek arch of his smooth back and the way it rose so elegantly with his hips to the perfectly firm yet soft flesh of his behind. He was so beautiful and when he was in this position, Grantaire couldn’t bear what it did to his body and his heart.

Keeping his breathing steady, Grantaire leaned forwards until his torso was flush with Enjolras’ back and wrapping an arm around his chest, he nuzzled his face into the curls above the other man’s ear and whispered, “Shh, it’s OK baby. You’ve been so good. So very good for me. I’m gonna make it all better now.”

Enjolras whimpered in response as he craned his neck back to get closer to Grantaire who responded by pressing a gentle yet firm palm to his throat and kissing his neck. When, a moment later, he rose back to his knees, he made quick work of reaching back for the surprise he had kept hidden in his trouser pocket all night and sliding it onto position over his painfully erect cock. His trousers never got further down than his thighs in his haste to be inside this man now and when he lined himself up ready, he waited until the last moment before flicking the switch so that as it started buzzing, Enjolras had barely enough time to register the tell-tale noise before Grantaire plunged forward into him.

“Oh jesus… _FUCK!..._ that feels good!” Enjolras’ voice was breathy and loud and the sound of it made Grantaire want to thrust harder and deeper and claim as much of him as he possibly could.

There was no option but to go slowly to begin with because Grantaire quickly realised how badly he had misjudged his ability to hold on when he had a vibrating cock ring humming around his shaft, tickling his supersensitive scrotum more with every plunge he made into Enjolras’ ass. Not to mention the sounds that were coming from Enjolras’ mouth every time Grantaire bore down and the toy pulsed against his rim. It was difficult to know which one of them was enjoying it more but for his part, Grantaire could feel his orgasm building more and more by the second, quickly losing his tentative grip of self-control.

“You like how that feels baby?” he purred as Enjolras sank even further down onto his elbows and pushed his ass higher and harder against Grantaire. “Think you can take it even harder?”

“ _YES!_ God yeah… faster,” Enjolras’ voice was somewhat muffled from where his face was now practically buried in the duvet but it was enough of a green light for Grantaire to increase the pace.

When he re-positioned his hands so that one was leaning on the small of Enjolras’ back to steady them and the other was reached around and under to wrap around the man’s hard cock, the feel of it and the long groan of pleasure that Enjolras’ cried into the bed was just about more than he could take.

“Don’t stop… please…” Enjolras gasped, grinding back as hard as he could onto Grantaire’s cock. “I need… gonna come…”

Holding on for Enjolras to orgasm first was both painful and near impossible but somehow Grantaire managed it by mere seconds and when he was finally able to release a stream of hot, sticky liquid into Enjolras’ ass with an almighty shudder, he cried out himself for the first time that night; a profound, strong primal sound that seemed to reverberate from deep inside him.

The cock ring soon got discarded in the same way as the plug had, lost somewhere on the floor among the heap of Enjolras’ clothes, and when Enjolras pushed his trembling legs out to lower himself flat to the bed, Grantaire’s body went with him and the two of them lay still and silent for a moment, waiting for energy to return, for the haze of post-orgasm euphoria to settle.

“You’re a sneaky fucker,” Enjolras muttered with a smirk, his face still half buried in the duvet. “Have you had that in your pocket all night?”

Grantaire sighed contentedly as he tucked an arm under Enjolras to ease him onto his side and snuggled himself against the man’s back, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder. “I wasn’t going to make you suffer all night for nothing. Gotta look after my baby.”

“Well you most definitely did that,” Enjolras said as he reached an arm back to wrap around Grantaire’s middle. “But don’t try and pretend it wasn’t as much for your benefit… I know how much you enjoyed that… Never felt you come so hard before.”

“Hey, that was all down to you.”

“If you hadn’t noticed, you don’t have to charm me into bed,” Enjolras teased as he twisted round in Grantaire’s arms so he was facing him and grinned.

Grantaire brushed a thumb over Enjolras’ cheek and pressed their mouths together in a short but tender kiss. The grin on Enjolras’ face had softened into a smile and he held the stare of the deep brown eyes that were watching him as he brought a hand up to run his fingers through the mess of dark curls.

The laughter had faded from Enjolras’ voice as he nuzzled his nose against Grantaire’s and whispered, “I really love you baby.”

“And I love you, my handsome, perfect, sexy, beautiful man.”

It was the understatement to end all understatements but in the dream-like moment, it was the best he could do.


End file.
